Dooshite
by Seikyo no tenshi
Summary: Juste un petit oneshot mignon...


_**Dooshite**_

**_Auteur_** : crl  
**_Mail_** : crl59yahoo.fr   
**_Base_**: gundam wing  
**_Genre_** : yaoi, ooc (petit) , kawai

' Pensée duo '  
pensée heero 

- Salut ! dit Duo lorsqu' il entra dans la cuisine.  
- Bonjour ! bien dormi ? demanda Quatre  
- Non.  
- Quoi ? Duo - je -dors - n'importe - où - Maxwell n'a pas bien dormi ! je dois rêver ! s'exclama Wufei  
- Dit - donc ta bien l'air en forme Wufy - chéri.  
- WUFEI ! mon nom c'est WUFEI, Maxwell.  
- Mais oui wu - man ; bon sinon j'ai pas bien dormi parce qu' Heero ronfle.  
- Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ? s'étonna 04  
- Ben oui kitty - chan. C'est la vérité vraie, je le jure sur la tête de Fei.  
- Donc c'est faux, conclue 05  
- 1… 2 … 3… 4… compta Duo  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda l'Arabe  
- Je compte combien de secondes met Wufy pour se rendre compte que je l'ai appelé Fei …  
- Maxwell !  
- Waouh ! 10 secondes : record battu ! 

Il couru se réfugier derrière Heero, venant d'arriver.

- Au secour, Hee - chan ! ta Wufy qui veut me tuer parce que je suis plus beau que lui !  
- Maxwell, menaça 05 de son sabre. Yuy, tu peux décaler ?  
- NAN ! mon Heero - d'amour - rien - qu'a moi il va me sauver ! Pas vrai Hee-chan ?  
- Maxwell …  
- Mission dit 01, et il alla s'asseoir à la table …  
- P de bordel de merde ! Shit ! Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Bouhou, c'est pas juste ! caca ! Je devait aller faire les boutiques avc Kat-chan !...  
- Baka  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan !  
- Bon, mission : détruire la base d'OZ dans la Sahara. Des questions ?  
- VIIIIIIII !...  
- Quoi !  
- Je peux jouer sur ton laptop ?

Regard qui tue made in Yuy … 

- Bon d'accord … On part quand ?  
- Tout de suite.  
- Quoi ! Mais j'ai pas pris ma douche !

Base d' OZ :

Je mets le doigt devant  
Je mets derrière  
Je mets le doigt devant  
Je fais de tout petit rond …

- Duo, arrête cette chanson ! dit 04  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que mon empathie en souffre …  
- (Duo rouge pivoine) désoler kitty-chan !   
- zone h51 et h53 neutraliser. Zone c17 et g15 ok ? dit 01  
- ' le glaçon de retour ' peina Duo. oui Hee-chan !  
- C'est Heero.  
- Tu deviens pire que Wufy Hee-chan.  
- Hn

Retour, une des nombreuses maisons de Quatre :

- On a gagné ! on a gagner !on a, on a, on a gagner ! On a AIE ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Trowa !  
- La ferme dit 03  
- J'hallucine, tu ouvre la bouche rien que pour me dire " La ferme ! ". Merci Trotro !  
- … 03  
- Mais qu'as-tu à être si énervé Duo ?  
- Jsais pô ! I faut une raison ?  
- Duo …  
- J'ai faim ! jpe avoir une pizza ? (chibi eyes)   
- Non dit Heero  
- S'il te plait … (air de chien abandonné), j'ai été sage aujourd'hui, nan ?  
- Hn …  
- Ça veut dire oui ?  
- Non.  
- Aie, frapper en plein cœur ! .. t'es trop cruel Hee-chan !  
- …  
- si c'est comme ça, je t'aime plus ! Na ! Je vais me coucher !

Et il s'en alla dans sa chambre (qu'il partage avec Heero) en claquant la porte.

- Baka …

Chambre pensée de Duo :

Ouf, j' allais plus tenir. Aller: " Boys don't cry "; " boys don't cry " " boys don't … "  
Pourquoi ? Pourquoi , j'ai mal au coeur … pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que toutes les personnes que j'aime meurt autour de moi ? Shinigami, c'est moi … Je veux pas le perdre lui … Heero, je t'aime tant … Je tant pris , déteste moi !

Dans un coin de chambre, une âme en peine laissa écouler sa douleur …

Salon pensé d'Heero :

Mais qu est ce qu'il fait ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Il va mal je le sens … Dire que moi, le soldat parfait, suis tombé amoureux fou d'un gamin, qui est, en plus, le Shinigami en personne ! Enfin … heureusement que Quatre est là pour m'avoir expliquer se qui me ronger de l'intérieur … l'Amour … Si J l'apprenais, je serai bon pour refaire mon entraînement ! Quatre me fait signe de monter le voir … Je fait quoi, moi ?

- Où vas-tu Heero ? demanda 04  
- Voir si ce baka ne fait pas de connerie …

Quatre souri dans son coin .Bon, maintenant, assez pensé aux autres … Il se tourna vers Trowa et engagea la conversation.

Heero toqua à la porte, silence … tout compte fait, non … Il y a un bruit . Des hoquets et des reniflements …

" mais il pleur ! pensa l'ex iceberg man.

Il entra dans la chambre et vit, qu'en effet, Duo pleurait, ses sanglots mal étouffé part un oreiller …

- Duo, Duo, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda 01, en s'approchant doucement.  
- Va -t-en ! Laisse moi tranquille ! cria 02 en lui jetant son oreiller à la figure, courant se réfugier dans la salle de bain  
' Va-t-en ! Laisse moi tranquille ! ' Heero l'entendit et cela lui fit très mal…Il voulait l'aide, le consoler, pour se soigner lui - même, mais comment ? S'approchant de la porte, il lui parla

- Duo, s'il te plait, dit moi se qu'il y a …  
- Va-t-en ne t'approche pas de moi !  
- Mais pourquoi ? supplia presque la voix d'hee-chan.  
- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu meurs ; laissa s'échapper Duo après quelques minutes.  
- Je ne mourrai pas, lui répondit 01  
- Si, puisque tout ceux que j'aime meurt …  
- …  
- …  
- …  
- …  
- …tu m'aimes ? …  
- oui …à en mourir .Mais je veux que tu vives même si c'est loin de moi …  
- Je ne mourrai pas Duo. Allez, ouvre cette porte dit Heero d'une voix qui ne supposé aucun refus.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un shinigami aux yeux rougit, des larmes perlant sur ses joues. Le perfect soldat, le voyant, lui caressa les joues de ses pouces, effaçant ainsi les larmes …

- Heero …  
- Chut … ne dit rien …

Et prenant tendrement le visage de son bien-aimé, il lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres .SE retirant, il se plongea dans des yeux améthyste qui lui souriaient.

- Aishiteru, Duo  
- I love you, Hee-chan

Et, tendrement, leur langue se rencontrèrent pour un ballet plus vieux que le monde, scellant ainsi leur amour 

**Owari**

**  
**


End file.
